Banana Pancakes
by DazzledDancer
Summary: Bella just moved to a new school where she meets Alice and Jasper. Bella and Alice both love dancing, what happens when Edward the football star of the school is forced to take Ballet! ALL HUMAN and Bella starts out hating Edward. PS-Bella is not clumsy!
1. Fitmop High

A/N – Hi

**A/N – Hi!! This is our very first FanFic ever. I hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it. P.S. This story is written by: Me DazzledDancer and a friend (that's ME) !! : ) **

**Disclaimer: As sad as it is, we don't own the wonderful and fantabulous series Twilight. So, ha, you can't sue us!! Twilight © (I just like the little copy write symbol so that is why I put that. Hehehe. )**

Banana Pancakes

Fitmop High:

"_Well here I go," _I thought as I was about to enter the highest ranked Ivy League school in all of Arizona. I am still mad at Charlie and Renee for making me change schools my Junior Year. I had to leave my friends, my school and my dance studio.

I opened the door and saw a big sign saying "Welcome to Fitmop High".

_"What the heck?!"_ I thought_. "What type of school is named Fitmop High?! Well, this should be one interesting year!" I walked on forward a bit more reluctantly than before._

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan," I told the receptionist.

"Hello, here is your schedule and a school map. I hope you enjoy your first day here at Fitmop," she said smilingly. I thanked her and forced a smile in return, trying very hard the whole time not to crack up at the stupid name.

I checked out the papers as I walked away. I followed the map over to my new locker. Once I found the right one and opened it, I started unpacking my overstuffed backpack. When I shut it, there was an obnoxious looking blonde guy with gelled spikes playing the triangle. I guess he thought it was attractive to play this annoying ringing thing a girl's ear. I just stood there, staring with my mouth hanging open. This school is just getting weirder by the minute. After a while, I just told him to shut up the darn thing. I walked off smugly and was pleased to see that goofy grin wiped right off his face. I smiled for the first time as I went on my way to English.

The classroom was almost filled by the time I got there. The teacher looked like a kind old lady. I introduced myself to her, and she pointed to where I should sit down.

_"No way!"_ I thought as I realized who was grinning up to me from the seat behind. Sitting right there was the triangle-playing kid. I sat down, bracing myself for another headache.

"Hey! I'm Mike!" he said, sounding like a cheerleader all pumped up for a big game.

"Bella Swan," I replied, totally disgusted by his enthusiasm. " _Ugh!"_

"So, do you think your gonna like Fitmop? I can show you around if you would like!"

"Um…No thanks, I think I already figured out where all my classes are," I said. Luckily, the teacher came to my rescue at that moment and began talking. I gladly turned back around to face the front.

The rest of the period went fine. It was obviously boring to learn about grammar for about the thousandth time, but I think that I was able to make the best of it.

Right as I was beginning to zone out again, the second period bell rang and my dear little friend Mike came up to my desk.

"So…what class do you have next?" He asked, still smiling. He was starting to make me think he was taking happy pills or something.

"U.S. History, what about you?" I answered, trying to be polite.

"Geometry, well I guess I'll see you around then," he said, looking totally disappointed. His face was priceless. It was like a car had just run right over his brand new puppy or something. I swear I would have pulled out my camera phone and taken a picture if it wasn't against school policy.

_"Yes!!"_ I was finally free of stupid Mike. He was defiantly not improving my outlook on this new school.

The next few periods were pretty uneventful. I was actually in a better mood now that I had gotten rid of Mike.

I walked into the lunchroom and into the line. I guess I was kind of early because there weren't many other people there. I was standing in line when a short girl with spiky black hair came up behind me.

"Hey! You are new here, right?" she said.

"Yah, I'm Bella Swan," I told her.

"I'm Alice Cullen," she said, grabbing an apple. "Hey, if you don't have any other plans you can sit with me!"

"Wow! That's so nice of you! Sure, I'd love to," I said, reaching for some ravioli.

"So, have you met anyone else yet?" she asked.

"Yah, there was this one guy, Mike. He kept trying to talk to me. It was getting pretty annoying. Plus he kept playing a triangle! It was REALLY weird."

"Oh, gosh!" Alice rolled her eyes dramatically. "I'm sorry you had to endure such a horrible experience. He is sort of the self-appointed, unwanted welcome committee of Fitmop. Not to mention a total band geek. He thinks that the girls here all melt over that stupid piece of metal."

"Well, that sort of makes sense," I said, following her over toward a table. "By the way, what's with the school name? I mean Fitmop, seriously!"

"Yah, I know! Nobody really knows where the name came from, or what it stands for if it does stand for something," she said, sounding just as confused as me.

We both sat down at a small round table near the side of the cafeteria. There was one other guy already sitting there. He had blonde hair and looked pretty nice.

"This is Jasper, my boyfriend," Alice said. "Jasper, this is Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you," he said extending his hand.

"You too," I replied, after shaking his hand.

"So, what do you like to do, Bella? Any stuff outside of school?" Jasper asked me.

"I dance," I answered.

"Are you serious?! Me too! What kind of dancing?!" Alice suddenly leaped into the conversation.

"Mainly ballet, but I've done some other stuff too. What about you?" I was getting more into the conversation. Once the subject is changed to dance, I can talk for hours.

"Oh my gosh, me too! When did you start? How long have you been at it? Where did you take classes?" Alice bombarded me with questions.

"I've been dancing since like first grade so I guess that's about ten or eleven years. I used to take classes at this old studio in downtown Phoenix, but some idiot broke in and smashed all the mirrors and ruined the building. I'm going to start going to Arsta Academy though.

"That is sooooooo AWESOME! That is where I dance too! You are going to totally love it! Don't worry!

"Sweet!" I said. I now didn't have to worry about being alone and not knowing someone! "Do you have class today?" I asked her, very hopeful.

"Yah!" Alice said, "So I guess they already accepted you into the company!

"Yep! I tried out last weekend. I was in the company back at my other ballet studio,"

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed, but then her eyes narrowed as she saw a group of guys walk in with the cheerleaders following behind them. I turned around to see who she was looking at. As my eyes followed her gaze they came across the guy in the middle of the group. He had bronze colored hair and green eyes. I swore I heard Alice growl.

"Alice," I asked, "who's that and why do you seem so upset?"

"Oh, um, well that's Edward Masen," **(A/N: yes it is spelled with an 'e' and not an 'o') **she said.

"Well thanks Alice, that clears a lot of things up," I said sarcastically.

"Fine. Fine. He is the captain of the football team and, well, lets just say we don't get along that great." she replied.

"Oh. O.K. would you like to tell me why?!" I asked.

"Well, no," she replied.

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Pretty, pretty please," I said.

"Why do you care so much!" she asked.

I grunted and I guess she took it as a sign of giving up because she smiled and started talking about what type of shoes she buys or something like that. I really wasn't paying attention to her; I was wondering what she was being all protective over.

"_Oh well"_ I thought, "_I'll find out sooner or later_."

"BELLA. EARTH TO BELLA," Alice yelled.

"Oh….yah….what?" I stuttered as Alice yanked me up out of my chair.

"Com on, it's time to go! What class do you have next?" She asked. She actually sounded like she cared. I hadn't planned on making such an awesome friend so fast; especially one as genuine and nice as Alice.

"Um…. Biology," I said, fumbling to grab my stuff.

"Oh, me and Jasper have history. I'll see you later, Bella!" She called back, already starting to walk away.

"Yah, see you around!" Jasper said while trying to catch up with Alice.

"Sure. Later!" I said, beginning to head off toward my own class.

"_Room 312, 313. Ah…Room 314!"_ I found my Biology class pretty quickly, but as I walked in I saw that it was practically full. I didn't see anyone that I knew so I just walked up to the front to meet the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I'm going to be in your class now." I said rather timidly since the teacher looked pretty stern.

"Great to have you in the class Bella! I'm Mr. Howard. Why don't you take a seat…." He said politely, peering over to find an empty desk. "…. Over there next to Mr. Masen.

I walked over to where he had pointed. Sitting at a table in the center of the back of the classroom was the bronzed haired boy that I saw at lunch. "O_h shoot! If nice little Alice hates this guy then he must be a real jerk!" _I thought asI approached the table. I set down my stuff and sat down in the empty seat next to him. He immediately turned and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Edward," He said with a kind smile. It was only now that I realized the intensity of his emerald eyes.

"I'm Bella," I said. I decided that I would actually give this guy a chance before I decided to hate him just because Alice does.

"So…. your new here?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

"Yah," _Yep – that was he best could come up with_. I have to admit that he was VERY good looking. No wonder all those girls had been chasing after him. I smiled back and I think I saw some girl in the corner of my eye glaring at me.

"OK class, today we are going to watch a video on blood types," said Mr. Howard. "I would like you all to take notes on it because we will be having a quiz on Friday."

"Oh joy!" I murmured sarcastically as I grabbed my binder and a pencil and turned to face the front.

"Yep- this should be thrilling!" Edward said in the same tone. Apparently he had heard me.

"Yah, we already did this at my old school at the very beginning of the year," I said.

"Oh, well then this was be fun for you," he said.

"You have no idea of the excitement," I replied. I sighed with boredom and turned my focus to the TV. monitor. Mr. Howard turned out the lights and went to his desk to grade papers or something while the class suffered through the video. "Blood Types" came across the otherwise black screen as I saw a small piece of paper slide toward me. I looked up in time to see Edward pulling back his hand. Written on the scrap of paper in a surprisingly neat and pretty cursive was:

So where was your old school?

I quickly jotted down my answer: "Over in downtown Phoenix." and passed in back to him quietly. I scribbled out a small explanation of blood transfusions and the paper was right next to me again.

Why did you change schools?

Parents made me.

I wrote down after thinking for a moment. I decided that I wouldn't try to explain the whole divorce issue to him. I highly doubted that he would actually care that Renee decided to move to Florida with her boyfriend and that I then decided to live with Charlie.

Why?

Long story.

I've got all period.

I looked up and saw him smirking playfully at me.

Trust me. It's long and boring.

I wrote truthfully. It was amazing how comfortable I was around him. He seemed like a pretty nice guy. Still, I usually wouldn't be passing notes to and talking with a person that I had just met 5 minutes ago.

Please?

Why do you care? Are you trying to stalk me or something?

He looked down at the almost filled paper and then whispered, "Yes. Those were obviously my exact intentions."

Apparently Mr. Howard had either seen the paper going back and forth or heard Edward, because he looked up from his computer.

"What's going on back there?" there was a silent pause since neither of us was sure what to say. "I don't give out warnings," he said in a stern voice, seeming a bit angry. "Both of you will have ten points taken from your quiz on Friday." His sharp eyes darted back and forth between me and Edward.

He turned back to his computer after that and everyone who had turned around to look at us was now continuing to watch the boring video. _"What?!"_ I'm not a teacher's pet or anything, but very seldom do I ever get into trouble. _"Great, so much for a good first impression. Now this teacher's going to hate for the rest of the year,"_ I thought as the TV. screen went black. The teacher turned the lights back on and said that he hoped we had gotten all the information.

The bell rang and I got all my books together, still angry at Edward for getting me in trouble. _"Now the best I can get on that stupid quiz is a 90!" _I thought, seething.

"Thanks a lot," I said to Edward in a cold voice. It might have been a little bit harsh, but he deserved it! I don't know if he ever made a come back to that because I was already out the door. I walked quickly to my locker in order to avoid him catching up with me. I was so mad that I kept doing the wrong combination and it took me four tries to open up my locker. _"Stupid, locker!"_

I grabbed my math book and binder, totally understanding why Alice would hate Edward Masen. I turned around and started to walk down the hallway about 50 yards to get to my math classroom. The hallway was almost completely empty. However, on my way I did see two people. I recognized them from the group that had walked by at lunch. There was a gorgeous blonde girl. She had long, full hair and looked like a supermodel. She was wearing a super tight and low cut tank top along with jean shorts that were definitely pushing the limits on the dress code. She was with one of the football players from what Alice had told me. He was big and muscular with curly brown hair. The two of them were right against the lockers making out. _"EWWWWW!!" _ I couldn't believe that no teachers had gotten on them yet. In case you didn't know, two people completely making out for the world to see isn't the most pleasant scenery on the way to your next class.

This just added to my already growing distaste for this school. By the time I was in the math classroom I was just as angry as before. After my last couple classes, the bell finally rang. I bolted to my locker and stuffed my things into my backpack.

I practically jogged through the parking lot and jumped into my old red pickup. I was just about to drive out of the parking lot when I saw a cut right in front of me. _"What the-?!" _then I saw through the tinted windows that it was all my favorite people: Edward and those two others that were making out. Furious, I drove home and attempted to go straight to my room. Of course Charlie wanted to try to be the good parent so he followed me up.

"How was your day, honey?" he said smilingly.

"Fine," I said, trying to avoid having to talk to him right now. I love my dad but there are just times when you really don't want to talk to anyone.

"Oh, OK, that's good. Do you have dance this afternoon?" he asked.

"Yah, it's from 5:00 to 7:00 tonight," I said.

"Do you need directions?" he offered.

"No, I think I can figure it out," I said. "_Yep, that's me with all my awesome driving skills!"_ I thought, remembering one of many times that I had navigational issues.

"OK," and he walked out the door.

I laid on my bed, trying to calm down. I was almost in tears when my cell phone rang. I reached into my purse and checked the caller ID. It was a number that I had never seen before; I answered it anyway though.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Alice!" she said enthusiastically.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't know it was you!" I said, a bit flustered.

"Well, now you do!" she giggled. "So, what's up? I didn't see you for the rest of the day!"

"Oh yah, it was so horrible!" I told her.

"What?! Why?" she seemed alarmed.

"Well, Edward Masen is now my lab partner and he got us both in trouble. Plus, there were these two people in the hallway making out. That just really bugs me when people do that!" I vented.

"Ooh, I'm so sorry! You can tell me about it later, I've gotta go finish my homework. Sorry."

"Oh no, that's fine. I'll see you later at dance, K?"

"Oh yah! At least we have dance to look forward to!"

"Yah, bye," I said and shut the phone. I felt much better after talking to her and being able to let that all out. I went over to my desk and got out my math homework-fun, fun, fun!

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! If you want us to continue, then write "Banana Pancakes" in your review. HEHE If you want us to continue the next chapters will be a lot better, we first had to introduce everybody. It was a slow start but it will get better! :) **


	2. Dance

A/N- Hey

**A/N- Hey!! Sorry it took a little while to update. Anyways, here is the awesome chapter where Bella and Alice go to dance! Sounds exciting, huh?! I hope everyone likes it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! But I would definitely like to have more for this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!! It will inspire me to write faster! (Warning: some dance terms are used)**

Dance:

I quickly changed into my tights and brand new navy blue leotard. When you were in the company at Arsta they apparently made you where certain leotards. This wasn't the most comfortable one ever, but I would get used to it in time. I grabbed my dance bag, slung my side-strap purse over my shoulder, and put on some shorts and a T-shirt.

"I'm going to go now," I said to Charlie on my way out. He seemed engulfed in some basketball game, so I didn't wait for a response.

"_Finally, something that should be somewhat normal" _I thought to myself, replaying my day in my head. I wasn't super excited about this: I loved my old studio. I had been there since I was little and so had everyone else. This couldn't be too bad though, could it?

I hopped in my truck and pulled out of the driveway. I had always loved dancing, even since I was little. Luckily, I was pretty good at it too. I was no prima ballerina yet, but I had been a Soloist at my old place. Plus, when I had tried out the past weekend, the teachers seemed like they liked me.

I easily found my way to the studio, which was only a 15 minute drive away. It was in a small center with a little café, a Jamba Juice (my favorite!), a gift shop, and some other stores. I parked and got out of my truck. I didn't have much trouble finding which building to enter thanks to the big sign that said, "Arsta Dance." The minute I walked in, Alice came running up to me.

"Hey!" she said. She too was wearing the spaghetti strap, navy blue leotard. However, I'm sure it looked far better on her than on me. Over it, she had on a turquoise blue tank top with a lacy trim, and white sweat pants from Victoria's Secret that said "pink" on them.

"Hi!" I replied, starting to walk father back with her. It wasn't long before other girls started coming into view. Most of them were sitting on the floor, putting on their pointe shoes or already warming up. There was a restroom through one door and another door that probably led to a costume or storage room.

"This is Angela," Alice said as we walked up to a girl who had just finished tying the ribbons. She looked like she was just a little taller than me with brown hair. She looked up at hearing her name.

"Ang, this is Bella," Alice introduced us.

"Hi, " she smiled warmly and got up. She asked me about where I used to go and all that stuff. She seemed really nice.

"Oh, we only have a few more minutes, Bella. You should go get ready," Alice said, glancing at the clock up on the wall.

"Sure," Alice and I walked over to an empty spot on a bench near the wall and I started putting my shoes on. After I finished, Alice helped me throw my hair up into a bun. Then, we walked into the studio along with everyone else. The bars were already out in the center, so Alice led me over to one. I checked myself in the mirror, I didn't look half bad in blue.

Then I saw her. Standing by a bar on the other side of the room was the same girl who had been making out in the hallway. The same girl who had been with the cheerleaders, following all the football players. Her leotard seemed to be cut a bit lower than everyone else's and her blond hair was up in a neat bun.

"Hey, Alice, who's that?" I whispered, inconspicuously gesturing to the girl.

"_That_ is Rosalie Masen. She is one of the Principal dancers here." she answered, her face darkening as she said the name. I was instantly reminded of today at lunch when she had almost growled at Edward.

"Oh…" I said. "That was the person making out in the hallway that I told you about."

"Well, I guess I should have figured," she mumbled. She's been going out with one of the football players," her voice was drenched in distaste.

"I'm sensing you don't like her?" I asked, thinking it was a pretty safe assumption.

"You could say that," she said. She didn't look like she was so angry anymore. Just then, the instructor began. She was a middle-aged woman who had shoulder-length reddish brown hair. I remembered her name was Ms. Sherry. She was wearing warm-ups and addressed the entire class.

"Hello everyone," she said. "We have a new addition to the company here today. Bella will be joining us now as a Principal." Every eye turned to me. I smiled shyly, not enjoying all the attention. I didn't think I was going to already be a principal. That was the highest position in the company and there were usually only a few girls. I was elated.

Alice burst into a huge smile, "Oh my gosh! You're a principal! I knew you were going to be awesome!" I smiled back, the thrill starting to sink in. I looked over at Rosalie though and she was giving me a death glare. I guess somebody wasn't too happy about the new girl starting out so good.

"So, shall we begin?" Ms. Sherry said, as she walked over to the CD player. "We'll just do two demi plies, one grand in each position. Then tendu front, side, back, cloche through and turn around. When you finish, I think we'll have a little extra music so balance in arabesque," with that she pushed a few buttons and a song came on.

All fifteen or twenty people fell quiet and completed the combination. We did several more easy things, stretched, and then came to the center. Once there, we did some other combinations. "OK, now we are going to work on a few variations from Sleeping Beauty. Be sure to do your best because I will be choosing the best for each role in our spring show. First up, we'll run part of the gift scene. Let's have Rosalie as Aurora, Alice as the lilac fairy, and Angela as the sapphire fairy. If you aren't sure of a part, then just make something up for now." She said with a slight giggle to the three girls who would be dancing. Everyone else backed up along the side wall.

I was relieved that I hadn't been chosen. It wasn't because I didn't know what to do; I had performed the same ballet last year. I just wanted to check out the competition first.

The familiar music began; I saw Rosalie begin her part, which was the main one. She was actually really good. _"Dang it!"_ The way she held herself was so graceful and she had every move down perfect. And that's not even mentioning her natural beauty. A creeping feeling of jealousy came into my head as I watched.

The music faded and Alice came on. Her part had lots of small quick steps and she was just as amazing as I had suspected. She looked just like the little fairy she was supposed to be playing. She finished with a confident smile before Angela began. Angela was really good too, but not _as_ amazing as the other two. The dancing soon ended and Ms. Sherry came back to the front.

"That was great girls," she said in a satisfied tone. Rosalie was over whispering to some girl with a smug grin. Alice and Angela came back over by me.

"That was _really_ good," I told them both.

They both smiled and murmured "Thanks."

"Now, um…. I want to see Bella as Aurora, Vera as Carabosse, and Lauren as the silver fairy. _"Wow." _I thought as I took my place in the center of the room. I was not expecting to already be part of the best part of the company and trying out for the lead role. I started to think that I might just not be on Rosalie's best friend list. She looked aghast and her mouth fell open slightly. _"Oh great. It's only the first day and she already hates me." _There was no more time to analyze the situation though because I had to start dancing.

I felt that I had done pretty good with the solo once it was finished. The other two girls, one I recognized from school, were pretty good with their routine too. I walked back to Alice who gave me a high five.

"Good going. That was awesome, you should have seen the look on Rosalie's face."

"Shoot, is she going to totally hate me now?" I asked.

"Yah, probably. But don't let it bother you," Alice answered, confirming my fears.

Ms. Sherry started talking again. She had several more people practice some other roles. I wasn't paying too much attention though. I was trying to figure out why Rosalie could hate me so much just because the instructor thought I was pretty good. I was going to have to discuss this with Alice later.

Towards the end of class, we went over a few things as a corp. No body could really get mad because everyone was doing the same thing. Not all of us would be in this part of the finale, but Ms. Sherry thought we should all learn some of it. It was a lot of upbeat music and fast dancing. Before I knew it, class was being dismissed. "Great job everyone. We will work on some more stuff and I will make a casting list soon." She told us.

I began to walk out with everyone else, but was pulled aside by Ms. Sherry.

"So what did you think of your first class Bella?" she asked, directing me over to a small room. It was a small office with a computer on the desk and papers and files lying on every open space. She dropped off a clipboard on top of the clutter.

"It was great," I told her, knowing that was what she wanted to hear but not completely believing it myself.

"You looked a little surprised when you heard you had made principal," she said. Apparently she was more observant than I would have guessed.

"Well…. yah. I was a soloist with my other company and I just really didn't expect to start out here as a principal," I told her.

She smiled. "You are a very good dancer and we are glad to have you join us."

"Thanks," I returned her smile and then walked back to change. I headed for my bag and took off my shoes. Then, I slipped on my white Abercrombie shorts and stuffed my shirt into my bag. I was too hot and sweaty to add another layer. Most of the other girls had made their way to the parking lot now. I was just walking down the short hallway when I noticed that I had left my purse where my stuff had been. Quickly turning around, I went back. Nobody else was in the small room, so I was able to spot my purse easily. However, when I turned around to leave again, there was a gorgeous blond girl blocking the doorway. _"Oh crap!"_

"Hello Bella," Rosalie Masen said in a dangerously polite voice. She was pretty threatening with that same look on her face that seemed to say, " I own this place."

"Uh, hi." I said quietly. "_No-don't let her scare you!"_ I told myself.

"I've never seen anyone who is new here start out as a principal," she said in the same casual, absent-minded tone. _"Oh yah. Now she acts like this means nothing to her," _I thought.

"Yep. I wasn't expecting it either," I said, hoping to end the uncomfortable conversation as speedily as possible. She was starting to kind of scare me. She was several inches taller than me and had shorts on as well. However, _she_ looked like someone who should be on "America's Next Top Model" while _I_ looked like an average person.

"Look, I've been a principal here for more than two years so you aren't going to be able to just come in and steal the spotlight. Are we clear? _I_ am going to get the lead. Don't think that you are going to be the only person who matters in this company!" Her voice had turned cold and she gave me another death glare with her sharp blue eyes.

_So it was going to be like that. _"Sure. Whatever." I said, hoping to through her off. She wasn't expecting me to not be bothered.

"Just keep that in mind," Rosalie said, never letting loose of her glare. She then walked away, actually it was more like strutting away.

"_Ok then."_ I thought as I walked out. _"This is going to be interesting,"_ The minute I stepped out the door, Alice was jumping up from a small bench.

"What took you so long?" Alice asked.

"Oh, um, Ms. Sherry wanted to talk to me and then Rosalie gave me a whole lecture on how she rules the company," I said.

Alice started to laugh, "Oh. Don't be afraid of her, Bella. You're the one that's scaring her. She's afraid she'll lose her place at the center of the universe."

Even that made me laugh. "Great. Is she always like that?"

"Yah, pretty much. She's a total witch, except when she is around Emmett or the other football players."

"Who's Emmett?" I asked.

"Her boyfriend." Alice rolled her eyes. "She thinks of herself as the queen of the school. She usually doesn't stick with someone for more than a week or two. She's been with Emmett for a while now though."

"How do you know all this? I thought you hated her."

"Oh, I do. It's just hard to miss all the gossip around school. If something interesting happens, the _whole_ school will know about it in a day."

"Well, thanks for the warning." I sighed, approaching my car. That explained _so _much.

"No problem." She said while gracefully sliding into the driver seat of a new sapphire blue BMW M6 Coupe.

"Whoa, nice car." I said, staring at it in awe. I felt bad for my old truck.

"Oh thanks!" she said. "I'll see you tomorrow! I'm _so_ excited that you're going to be a principle. I'm one too!"

"Really? That's awesome! I guess I should have guessed by the way you were dancing today. Who are the other ones?"

"It's just me, you, and Rosalie. Angela is a soloist," she explained.

"Cool," I said. "See ya tomorrow!"

"Yah, bye!" with that she pulled out and rove off. I hopped into my own car and tossed my bags into the passenger seat.

The drive home was quick. Once there, I wasn't in a mood to fix anything amazing so I heated up a Lean Cuisine Panini sandwich. After eating, I took a long hot shower, trying to put off all the homework I still had left to do. I was still troubled by the whole "Rosalie incident." How could so many things go wrong in one day? "_Oh the joys of your first day at a new school."_

I rushed through my homework, not really in the mood to be sure it was perfect. It was sort of late so I decided to go to bed. Once I was laying down though, thoughts of having Rosalie glaring at me during every ballet class and rehearsal came to my mind. Then, Edward Masen starting popping up in my head too. I had almost forgotten him, but now Biology started coming back to me. _"Wait. Masen. Were Rosalie and Edward siblings? I guess that could be. Just another thing I'll have to ask Alice about." _ I couldn't believe that I hadn't made the connection earlier.

I had been lying in bed for twenty minutes. _"Ugh! Shut up!" _I told myself. I tried to not think about anything, but that is very difficult to do. Finally, sleep over took my buzzing mind and I fell into a dreamless unconsciousness.

All too soon the next morning, my alarm woke me up. The sound of Colbie Caillat singing "Bubbly" had never seemed so annoying.

"I've been awake for a while now…."

I thought about how untrue the first words of the lyrics were and turned my alarm off. Another day at Fitmop High awaited me.

**A/N: So…how was it? PLEASE REVIEW!! I will update again as soon as possible. But don't get too impatient because writing takes a little while. I'm doing my best here. I hope you liked it! Once again, PLEASE REVIEW and write "Banana Pancakes" in your review if you really like it!**


	3. Day Two

A/N: I know this chapter took FOREVER to finish and I'm really sorry

**A/N: I know this chapter took FOREVER to finish and I'm really sorry! But…here it is! This is Bella's second day of school at Fitmop High. Hope you like it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: As sad as it is, we don't own the wonderful and fantabulous series Twilight. So, ha, you can't sue us!! Twilight © (I just like the little copy write symbol so that is why I put that. Hehehe. )**

"Shoot!" I muttered as I ran up the stairs to get to my locker. The warning bell had just rung and I knew I was going to be late. I had overslept and was now going to receive my punishment for doing so. It wasn't my fault that sometimes it took more than an alarm to completely bring me to consciousness. I raced around the corner toward the hall and slammed into something hard. My backpack almost dragged me to the floor as I attempted to regain my balance.

"Oh, whoa! Sorry!" I said before I even looked up. I finally saw who I had just run into and my heart began to speed up in embarrassment. Standing right in front of me with a strange mixture of expressions was Edward Mason. At first he seemed surprised, then a hint of amusement came across his face._ "Of all the people I could run into…"_I thought.

"Running a bit late?" Edward said in a tone that fully matched the amusement his face was displaying. His green eyes sparkled with the laughter he was probably trying to hold in.

"A little," I replied with a hint of yesterday's irritation. I was still mad at him for the whole Biology mishap, not to mention him cutting me off in the parking lot. Without another word, I raced off to my locker and left him standing there.

_"Ugh! Stupid shiny locker!"_ I had to do my combination on the lock twice before it would open because I had been trying to go so fast. Just as I was stuffing my backpack in and grabbing my book and binder, the final bell rang. I was late. I hurried off toward ELA.

I tried to sneak in without too many people noticing me but that obviously didn't work. All eyes turned on me as I sat down in the back of the classroom in front of Mike. Dang it-I had almost forgotten about Mike. That was just one more thing to make my day even better than it already was.

"Nice of you to join us Bella," the teacher said. However, she just went back to writing something on the white board. I started blushing.

"Hey Bella!" Mike whispered from behind me.

"Uh…Hi Mike," I replied without returning the enthusiasm. At least he wasn't ringing his little triangle in my face…yet.

"Alright class. I need you to copy down the notes that I have up on the board. You will be tested over this later on so I suggest that you actually write it down. Also, I need everyone to read up to chapter six…" the teacher said. I tried to pay attention, but we were having _another _lesson on grammar and the proper usage of commas. Like we really didn't know where to stick one by the eleventh grade.

Luckily, class seemed to go by pretty quickly today. My next class was upstairs too so I was in no hurry. When the bell rang, I gathered my things and went over to my locker. I had just gotten it open when I heard…

"So, what's up?" I glanced up to see mike hovering right next to me. In his hand was his triangle. _"What was with his extreme attachment to that?!"_

"Nothing really," I said. Was there truly that much that one could do at their locker?

"So, well, I was kind of wondering if you were doing anything Saturday? IHOP is having a pancake special and you can add bananas for only fifty-nine cents!" Mike stammered. "_What?!" _I thought. _"Did he just ask me out?? Where did that come from?! He has known me for barely a day and we haven't even ever had a real conversation!"_

"Oh. Um that's nice Mike but I'm busy. And I don't really know you that well either, so I think I'll pass," I said, trying to let him off easy. He seemed like he might be the kind of guy that would burst into tears when someone turned him down.

"Oh. OK. Yeah, that's cool." He murmured as he turned and walked away with his shoulders slouched and his gaze glued on the floor. He looked very sad and I started to feel bad. Then I remembered the fact that he had asked me out and was no longer sympathetic. I mean how could someone ask you out to go get _pancakes_ when they didn't even know you! I shivered at the mental image of me sitting in IHOP with Mike, eating banana pancakes.

Though I hadn't noticed before, I had my next class with none other than the beloved Rosalie Masen, now a possible suspect for Edward's sister. Fun, fun, fun!

The teacher just happened to decide to give us a new seating arrangement today. _"Please, don't be by Rosalie, please don't be by Rosalie." _I wished.

"Mr. Crowley here, Ms. Samuels here…" the teacher went on with his monotone voice. He kept reading off his list until there were only three of us left standing in the back: Me, Rosalie, and two other kids I didn't know. _"Please don't be _right_ next to Rosalie, please don't be _right_ next to Rosalie,"_ I chanted over and over again in my head.

The teacher called out who would be in the remaining seats and my heart pounded in anticipation. The teacher told the other two kids to go to the first two seats.

"Ms. Masen, you will be here. And Ms. Swan, you will be here."

"_CRAP!!" _ I thought as I slowly walked over to take my place behind Rosalie. She was sitting in the seat in front of me and turned around to give me her famous glare. I didn't look at her and pretended to act as if I had no problem with this new seating.

At the end of class though, she confronted me. _She _definitely wasn't going to forget about that night.

"Swan," She said with an icy tone and a scowl. I decided that as long as she was already going to hate me, I might as well play it up a bit.

"Rosalie," I replied pleasantly with a smile. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but then closed it into another scowl. It seemed like my response had thrown her off and she was going to need some time to think up a good comeback. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, turned, and briskly walked away_. "Okey-dokey then."_ I too turned and left the classroom. _"What a bubble-head."_

I walked into the cafeteria and immediately saw Alice sitting next to Jasper at the same table as yesterday. She was franticly waving at me like a maniac, but stopped when I acknowledged her. I walked a little faster over to meet them.

"Hey Alice! Hey Jasper!" I said, extremely happy to get to talk to Alice. We had just met, but it seemed like we had been friends for a long time.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said as she sat down next to me.

"Hey," Jasper said, giving me a friendly smile.

I had decided to bring my lunch today after briefly tasting the vomit-enducing cafeteria food yesterday. Luckily, I had decided to make it last night, or else I would not have had time this morning. Having not had breakfast, I finished my peanut butter and jelly sandwich in record time.

In front of her, Alice had an apple and a bottle of lemonade, the same as yesterday. Jasper sat beside her, quietly nibbling on his sandwich.

"So, what's been up with you guys? Anything new and exciting that I should know about?" I said.

"Not really," Jasper answered.

"Nope!" Alice said. "Except if you count yesterday at dance when you totally told off Rosalie.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, leaning forward in his seat to hear the story.

"Well," Alice began. "Bella made Principal and Rosalie got really mad. After class she gave her a whole lecture about how she owns the world and all. The way Bella said it made it sound hilarious. I can just imagine the look on Rosalie's face…" Alice trailed off with laughter.

"Way to go Bella!" Jasper slapped me a high five.

"Oh, there's more news on _her_ too." I said, recalling our wonderful new seating arrangement in second period. "I have the same class as Rosalie in second period and we are now sitting right next to her. She kept glaring at me. Then, she was like, 'Swan', " I imitated her voice," and so I just said 'hello' and she ended up just walking away like a total bubble-head." I told the two of them.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. She is pretty smart but I have definitely witnessed a good number of blond moments!" Alice said, giggling again. "I can see you're having no trouble at all making friends here, huh?"

"Yes, everyone just loves me!" I said sarcastically. "Including Mike," I muttered, more to myself than Alice or Jasper. But, they both heard me.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"He asked me out me out this morning to go get pancakes with him on Saturday." I said, disgust filling my voice.

"Oh My God! You're joking!" Alice exclaimed. Cracking up at this new information.

"Nope! One-hundred percent true," I said, causing her to laugh harder. "It gets even worse, he was saying something about a special deal going on there right now, like he wasn't even going to be willing to buy me a stack of pancakes at full price!"

"That kid is so weird," Jasper said. "He always carries around that triangle thing too."

"Oh, I've realized. Yesterday he kept ringing it in my ear and it sounded just about as pleasant as a sea lion with bronchitis trying to play the bagpipes. OK, maybe not _quite_ like that," I said.

"Wow, you must really be loving Fitmop." Jasper said.

"Yep. And this is only part way through day two."

"Hey Bella!" said the absolute last voice that I wanted to hear.

"Hi Mike," I said, looking down and trying to appear suddenly fascinated by my sandwich.

"So, listen, uh, I was thinking maybe we could hang out together on Saturday? IHOP is having a pancake special and you can even add bananas for only fifty-nine cents!" Mike said. _"Whoa! Wait a minute! Didn't he _just_ ask me that? Talk about déjà vu!"_ I'm sure my face looked hilarious as I looked up at Mike with utter confusion on my face. Was this really happening or did I pass out and is this just a flashback? Finally, I decided this was really happening after all and told Mike 'no.' I thought it might be best to not mention that we had already had this conversation this morning. He walked away just like he had this morning.

The second he was out of hearing distance, both Alice and Jasper burst out laughing at the exact same moment. I had to admit-it _was_ pretty funny. And kind of creepy. But I wouldn't dwell on that second part.

It took my two friends several minutes to finally quit laughing and catch their breath.

"I guess you were serious!" Jasper said, finally seeming calm. Once he had calmed down, so did Alice.

"I can't believe that! Twice in one day! Even after you told him 'no'!" Alice said. _"Maybe he has short-term memory loss," _I thought, trying to rack my brain for any possible reason that would cause what had just happened. Alice told me that he must be desperately in love with me, but I shuddered away from that idea.

I looked up when I heard a familiar voice. Walking behind me was Edward Masen with his possy from yesterday: complete with Rosalie Masen, her boyfriend Emmett, and the cheerleaders trailing after the football players with goofy smiles. Edward was talking to Emmett about something that I couldn't hear. After a moment, they were all sitting at a table a few down from ours. Edward was still saying something to Emmett, who looked like he was doing his best to stifle back laughter. Edward however, looked upset and somewhat angry. _"Man he looks cute when he is upset!"_ I thought. _"Wait, no! Stop it Bella, you hate him, remember!" _I then recalled that I would have to deal with him in the next class.

"Oh yeah! Alice, I was meaning to ask you, is Rosalie Edward Masen's sister?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said curtly.

"I just now sort of figured out the whole last name thing."

"Oh yeah. They don't really look that much alike."

I stole one more look at the table where Edward sat while I went to throw away my trash. Emmett was now talking with Rosalie and Edward was sulking in his chair. _"Great, I'm sure he'll be in a jolly mood for Biology," _I thought. I went back to the table and chatted with Alice and Jasper about random things for a little while. I glanced up at the big clock that was hung on the wall and decided I better leave.

"I'm gonna go now guys. See you later!" I said as I walked off towards the Biology room. I wanted to get to class early in order to try to make a better impression on the teacher than I did yesterday. When I walked in, there was only one other person in the room: Edward Masen. I really didn't feel like having to go face him after what happened yesterday. Not to mention my running into him earlier this morning. I was just about to turn back around and wait outside or go to the bathroom or something when I saw him look up out of the corner of my eye. _"Dang it!"_ now if I left it would be obvious that I was trying to avoid him.

I scrounged up all the courage I could and walked in. I set my stuff down and sat in the chair next to Edward's. He looked my way and immediately stashed away the piece of paper he had been hunched over a second ago. He moved it out of the way and back into his folder that I had no time to see what it was.

"Uh…Hi," Edward said, looking uncomfortable.

"Hi," I muttered back. I turned to face towards the other wall and tried to study my notes. This was more difficult than it should have been though because I had a strange sense that he was staring at me. Obviously, that made me blush. Finally, some other students wandered into the class and took their seats.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about yesterday," Edward suddenly said, sounding truly repentant.

Shocked, I just mumbled, "Oh. Yeah, I guess it wasn't really your fault." And apparently I had just forgiven him. _"Dang it! Why did I turn all soft on him?"_ It was just too hard to stay mad at him. Not only because he was my lab partner, but also because there was just something about him… _"No! Shut up! You _don't _like him!"_ I tried to tell myself.

Well, at least he really did look sorry….and extremely hot. "_No! Stop it!"_ I repeated again in my head.

The teacher interrupted the little debates that were going on in my head, which was probably a good thing. Talking to your self was never a good sign of anything.

The man walked in from the backroom. "Alright! Today we get to dissect rats! I know we were working on the circulatory system before, but these came in early." He motioned to a large tub on his desk. "So, I thought we would just go ahead and do it today!" he said cheerfully.

While he seemed delighted, I was beginning to feel sick to my stomach. This was definitely not my day. If there was one thing that I hated, it was dissecting. Well, actually I didn't think it was _that_ bad once you got into it. However, until I got to that pint, I would always start freaking out. I mean how many people honestly enjoy slicing into dead animals and digging around? Ugh! Plus, I would have to do it with Edward! Even Ugh-er!

The teacher bounded through the class, passing out knives and rats. He arrived at our table and set down three sharp looking objects and a totally revolting and utterly disgusting rat corpse. And it smelled horrible too! _"I will not puke! I will not puke! I will not puke!"_ I told myself over and over.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! It really does motivate me to write faster! Once again, please write 'Banana Pancakes' in your review if you really like the story so far. I promise that the part where Edward starts ballet will be coming up soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. The Dissection

The teacher bounded through the class, passing out knives and rats

**A/N: Alright-I know I had sort of built up the suspense with the last chapter, so now you will get to read about the dissecting! I hope it lives up to your expectations! ****PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Also- CLAIRELOVESDRACO sent me a message and said that it was her birthday and she really wanted a character in the story like her. She said that her friends tried to teach her to tourjete and couldn't. I thought that since there is a Claire mentioned in eclipse-why not!**

**Disclaimer: As sad as it is, we don't own the wonderful and fantabulous series Twilight. So, ha, you can't sue us!! Twilight © (I just like the little copy write symbol so that is why I put that. Hehehe. )**

The teacher bounded through the class, passing out knives and rats. He arrived at our table and set down three sharp looking objects and a totally revolting and utterly disgusting rat corpse. And it smelled horrible too! _"I will not puke! I will not puke! I will not puke!"_ I told myself over and over.

I stole a glance at it and almost lost my lunch. It was a pretty good-sized rat. I tried to focus on breathing through my nose. Only once I heard Edward chuckling beside me did I realize that my chair was as far away from the object as possible, and that I was then leaning away from the table. I must have looked ridiculous. I put my chair back on all of its legs and scooted a few inches closer.

"Dissecting not really your thing?" Edward asked, with an amused smile. Immediately I started blushing again.

"You could say that," I said, reaching for the lab instructions.

"Now class, I know we haven't done any pre-labs for this and that you might not be ready. So I'm going to put up some diagrams and hopefully you will be able to figure everything out from that!" the teacher said, once each table had a rat. I looked around and was glad to see that I wasn't the only person who wasn't enjoying this.

"Umm…I'll go get the aprons and stuff," I offered, eager to escape. However, I passed lots more rats on the way over so it didn't really help.

I came back to Edward and mine's table and handed him an apron. I put mine on, and let me tell you-it was an interesting fashion statement. I'm sure Alice, with all her cute clothes and fashion expertise would have been appalled.

"Here, I got it," Edward said, taking the plastic tablecloth from me and laying it across out desk. He had his apron on too, but was somehow pulling it off. He looked like the hottest geek I had ever seen. _"No! Stop saying that!"_

"So…first we need to make an incision near the chest and open it up." I read off the sheet. _"Ewwww!"_ "Would you like to do the honors?" I asked Edward, holding the knife out to him.

"Sure," he chuckled, like this didn't have him concerned in the least bit. He took the knife from my hands and I was relieved that I hadn't managed to cut myself even in that short time. At least Edward seemed to be in a better mood now then he was earlier when I saw him. I didn't quite see how dissecting a rat could brighten your day though.

He scooted the tray with the rat closer to him, which I had no objection too. Skillfully, he opened up the rat and pinned it down. And I almost fainted. I passed the charts over to him so that he could tell what we were looking for.

"Good job," I told him, trying to keep some casual conversation going. Maybe that would keep my mind off of what was in front of me. Edward on the other hand was acting like he did this everyday. Around me I heard some other girls, and boys too, squealing and ewwing.

"OK, I think this here is the liver…" Edward said, poking at something inside the rat. I had no other choice than to look at it.

I leaned over and peered in and what he was showing me. "Uh, yah. I think that looks right." I said, handing him a little marker flag. He looked up at me.

"Bella, are you OK?" he asked. "Your face is green." he said, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Oh. I'm fine." I stammered, another wave of nausea coming over me. _"I will not puke!" _I told myself again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I said, getting over the momentary queasiness.

"Alright."

He went back to work for a few minutes, poking around the insides of the rat. I was perfectly fine letting him do all the work. Although I did feel a little bit bad about not helping. Not bad enough to actually do it myself though. I was skimming over the instructions to make sure we were doing everything correctly when I heard the teacher's voice right by me. I looked up, shocked to find him standing right beside me.

"Edward," he said. "Why don't you give Bella a chance?" he said as if he was helping me. _"NOOO!!"_

"She wasn't especially comfortable with the dissecting, and didn't really want to," Edward told him, extremely politely.

"Well, I would like everyone to get to do a part in this. Plus, it is always good to widen your horizons!" he said cheerfully. I looked at him with horror-struck eyes. Praying that he would walk away.

"B-but, I really don't mind," I told him, hoping he would let me off. He didn't.

"No, no." he smiled. "I insist." He continued to stand there so Edward had no choice but to slide the dissecting pan over to me. I took it by the edge and grabbed one of the poking things.

I took a deep breath through my mouth. "OK." I looked down into the disgusting rat. I started poking around to look for something that I would recognize. That seemed to be enough to please the teacher and e started walking away. _"Phew!"_

I was about to pass the tray back to Edward when I saw the teacher look back at me disapprovingly. I sighed, _"OK, I can do this,"_ I lied to myself. Edward glanced at me, looking worried. Whether it was because I was turning green again or he was just anticipating how I would do this since I had already told him of my dissecting phobia.

I stared at the bloody, furry mass in front of me. Once again, I grabbed a knife and decided to look for the spleen. After a few moments of scooting around the insides of the rodent, I found something that looked like the picture on the packet that we had.

"Is this the spleen?" I asked Edward anxiously.

He leaned over to look at what I was pointing at with my fully gloved hands. His eyes darted between that and the picture on the packet before said, "Yeah, it looks like it,"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, maybe a little too loud. I was overjoyed at my success and I didn't even feel nauseas yet!

Edward chuckled, and I looked up into his green eyes. I smiled bigger, an automatic reaction to his grin. "Good job!"

"Thank you." I said. He handed me the marker flag and I stuck it in the spleen, which made a nasty sort of squishing sound as I did so. _"Eww!"_ I may have done something alright, but I definitely wasn't comfortable with being so close to a sliced open rat yet.

Deciding it would be better to put that thought in the back of my head, I went on searching for the next organ. I was still cautious as I prodded around for something that remotely resembled what I was looking for.

"Oh! Can I have the pancreas flag?" I asked Edward.

"Here," he said. "You're getting pretty good at this."

"I am? Because I am still really hating every minute of it." I confessed.

"Would you like me to take over again, then?" he asked politely, flashing me a crooked smile.

"Yes." I said, flooded with relief.

He grabbed the pan and started right up. He was doing his thing and I didn't bother him. We were mostly quiet until he finished. He would say what he had found and I would pass him the corresponding marker. We went down the list quickly: liver, small intestine, spinal cord, large intestine, larynx, etc…. Some looked more revolting than others, but I was still a bit queasy when Edward finished. He seemed like a nice enough person and a pretty good lab partner.

"Done," he said. We finished at about the same time as everyone else, maybe a little bit earlier. _"Dang, he's smart! Especially for a football player!"_ I thought.

"Cool, thanks again for doing most of the work."

"No problem, I don't mind." he said in a smooth voice. _"Awww…."_ I thought. _"No! Snap put of it!"_ I tried to tell myself-it wasn't working.

"Here, I'll take this up," he held up the dissection pan, "and you can take these." He took off his apron and handed it to me.

"Sure." I said, taking off mine as well. I turned around to go hang the aprons up.

I was walking around the table, into the isle in between the tables. Suddenly, I lost my balance. Something smashed into me hard, and I began falling back. It happened so fast that I didn't realize that I had ran into Edward until a few seconds later. Right as I hit the floor, my feet knocked his, and he tried to catch himself on the table. He didn't fall, but the dissection pan in his hands flew from him and through the air. It was all like watching a slow motion movie. I saw the tray with the rat corpse coming toward me, but I was too disoriented from the recent fall to register this and move away.

I was lying on the floor and the pan landed on me. Rat guts went all over me and I screamed, mostly from the shock. I was hit by a wave of nausea, caused by the smell and entire concept of being covered with the insides of a rat. _"Ahhh!! Ewww!!"_ This whole thing had happened in the course of a few seconds or less.

The room started to spin and change colors as my vision blurred and became blotchy.

Suddenly, I felt my head slam against the hard, cold floor and everything went black.

I woke up to an unfamiliar room. I looked around lazily to try to figure out where I was. I couldn't really remember why I was here or when I came. I finally found a little desk plate that said 'Nurse' on it. There were a bunch of little wall decorations and bears and things that made it look just like the nurse's office at my elementary school. _"I guess some things just don't change no matter how old you get!"_ I thought as I looked around at the pastel walls.

"_OH!" _ everything started coming back to me. I remembered the biology lab, and a roll of nausea hit my stomach, but quickly passed. I also recalled the collision with Edward- that was the second one today. _"Gosh! He probably thinks that I'm a total idiot who is incapable of walking normally!"_ I thought. _"Oh well." _ I sighed.

I threw a glance at the clock on the wall. _"Whoa!" _I must have gasped out loud too, because someone who must be the nurse came in.

"Oh good! You're up." She said, her voice full of sympathy and concern.

"Uh, yeah." I mumbled, completely taken aback by how long I had been in here. It was a good hour or two since my last class where I must have fainted.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to bring you something?"

"Oh, no. That's OK. I'm fine." I lied. I was _not_ OK. My head hurt and my stomach felt like I might lose my lunch whenever I tried to sit up. I had made everyone in my Biology class know what a wimp I am. Plus, I had embarrassed myself in front of Edward. Again.

I couldn't figure out why that was bugging me so much-the fact that Edward had now witnessed two things that would make me seem very weird. _"Stop letting this bug you!" _ I told myself. "_ You don't even like him as a friend! Besides, _he_ is the one who spilt rat guts all over you!" _That seemed like a good enough argument for now. I realized that I was right. Edward _had_ been the one who dumped the rat on me, and I might not have fallen if he hadn't run into me. Some people might think that I was the one who ran into him, but it was definitely the other way around! At least as long as _I_ was the one feeling mortified by the incident.

While I was defending myself in my head (which wasn't exactly helping very much!) the door to the nurse's office opened. A girl who looked about my age, stumbled in, leaning her weight on a big guy. She was limping on her left leg, and staggered to sit down on the bed next to mine. She was quite a bit taller than me, (then again, most people were) and had light brown hair. The guy had dark tan skin that made him look Native American. He was very big and muscular

The nurse promised to go get her an ice pack and turned back out of the room. The new patient and I were left in an awkward silence. She decided to break it.

"Hey, I'm Claire," she introduced herself, smiling at me.

"I'm Bella," I replied.

"OH, are you that girl who passed out in Biology a few periods ago?" she asked. _"Oh great! Alice was right about things spreading around the school fast!"_

"Yeah," I admitted. "So…what happened to you?"

"This is going to sound really weird and stupid, but I was trying to prove to this other girl that I could do this ballet move," she said, chuckling at herself at the end. "I knew I couldn't do it, but she was just making me so mad! I tried anyway and I sort of fell." She looked down at her left ankle. It was red and looked like it was swelling.

"That stinks." I told her, not really knowing what to say to comfort her. "I dance too though so I kinda know what you mean…" I thought about all the many times in my life that I had fallen during dance.

"Oh, really?" Claire asked. "Where do you dance?"

"I just started at Arsta the other day. Some idiot decided to break into my old studio and smash all the windows and mirrors and stuff, so I had to switch."

"That sucks, but I go to Arsta too!" Claire said. "I wasn't there yesterday because I was sick- there is some sort of flu going around."

"Cool!" I liked this Claire person-she seemed nice. "So…who was taunting you earlier?" I asked out of pure curiosity. I had a guess at who it might be though…

"Rosalie Masen." She rolled her eyes at the name, confirming my guess. "Aahhh! She is _sooo _annoying!"

"Yeah-I have known her for a day and I already know that! She went berserk at dance too," I said.

"What a surprise. So… what did I miss? What did she do?"

"She just got really angry with me and gave me a lecture on the fact that the sun revolves around the point where she stands."

Claire started laughing, "Too bad I missed that one! Why did she get so upset in the first place? Then again, if there was one extra crouton in her salad she would probably throw a fit."

"Well…" I didn't want to sound like I was bragging, but she _had_ asked. "I was just staring at Arsta and I am already a principle. She thought that I wasn't good enough, or that it wasn't fair or something," I said, shrugging.

"Awesome! That's pretty cool."

"So what were you doing when you got hurt just now?" I inquired. She seemed like a pretty talkative person so I didn't think she would mind me asking.

"Oh, I was trying to do a tourjete. I have never been able to. Ever since I started dancing, I've tried. But I always land wrong!" She sighed in frustration. "Rosalie was making some comment about my lack of ability and it made me mad. For some reason, I decided to try to do one anyway. I did something weird in the air when I jumped and then I fell down. I doubt it even looked anything like a tourjete." She looked frustrated still.

"Oh. Did you land on your ankle?"

"Yeah. I don't think it is really hurt, maybe just bruised or a little sprained or something. My boyfriend was with me though and thought I should go to the nurse." Claire sighed.

"Was that the guy who brought you in?" I didn't think I was being rude since she never hesitated before telling me what happened. I was starting to like her. She seemed like she would be a fun person to be around. "_Wow! I wonder just how many people at Fitmop High go to Arsta Academy of Dance?" _ I thought. It seemed like quite a coincidence. At my old school, only me and a couple of my friends went to the same studio. I figured that maybe I would start recognizing more people from by dance class yesterday.

"Yep! That was Quil." She answered me.

"That's cool." I said, my headache starting to come back. The nurse came in just then and interrupted our conversation. I didn't mind too much though, even though I have never been a fan of school nurses. There was just something about them that I sometimes found annoying… Anyway, this one seemed nice enough.

"Here's an icepack, honey." She said, handing an icepack to Claire.

"Thanks," she replied.

"How are you doing? I'll get you some water. Do you have a headache? The boy who brought you in said you might have hit your head hard…" _"What?! Who brought me in?"_

"Who brought me in?" I asked her.

"Edward Masen. He brought you in right after it happened, I think."

_"Are you serious?!" _I thought._ "No! Now he _definitely_ has something more to tease me about! Dang it!"_ This was not good. I would have rather Mike took me in rather than Edward. Actually on second thought…. scratch that-I would _ not _I want Mike bringing me here!

"Oh…uh…OK." I muttered. She was busying herself at her desk so I doubt she even heard my baffled response. Claire looked at me, with a strange sort of smile/smirk on her face.

"I didn't call your father, because I wanted you to wake up first. I knew it wouldn't be too bad, but some parents just freak out if they think their kid is hurt… Anyhow, I think you look all right, so I will let you go back to class if you'd like, figuring the day is almost over. Right now, you would just be going to seventh period."

"Yeah, I'll go," I told her, still amazed at how long I had been out for.

"OK."

I shot Claire a glance and she was smiling. "See ya around!" she said.

"Yeah, see ya! Bye." I said as I walked out of the nurse's office. I grabbed my things that Edward must have brought off the counter and headed straight to my seventh period class. It was the last class of the day-math. Ugh! I didn't want to miss it though since I wasn't very good at math and it always helps to actually know what you are supposed to do on your homework!

As usual, math passed slowly and I was tortured through a pop quiz. I went to my locker that was right outside the classroom and grabbed my stuff. I didn't want to have to face Edward after what had just happened. Well…I guess it really happened a few hours ago, but that was beside the point.

I would deal with that later on.


	5. A New Addition

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N- Alright here is the fifth chapter! Thank you everyone for the reviews! Those of you who didn't review- shame on you! Anyway- I want to get at least 20 reviews for this chapter. I don't think that is asking too much. I hope you like this chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**** Also- if you review-please tell me if you would like a few chapters in Edward's point of view!**

**Enjoy!**

I practically ran out of the school, just like yesterday. Everyone in the hallway was looking at me funny. I had realized that most of the people in my math class had been giving me the same look. It was a mix between amusement, disgust, and something else that I wasn't quite sure of. I had figured it was because I had come in late, or maybe he whole school already knew about my fainting incident. _"Oh well. I'm sure they just think I'm really weird."_ I decided to just let it go.

I glanced down at my watch to check the time as I hurried through the hall, when I noticed something weird on my shirt. I looked down for the first time and realized something that just about made me pass out again.

All over my T-shirt and jeans were the nasty rat guts that had spilled all over me in Biology. I threw up in my mouth a little bit at the hideous and revolting sight. "I_t had been all over me the hole time!"_ I figured out, now completely horrified. I was totally mortified. _"How much humiliation could one person go through in a school day?!" _Why hadn't anyone bothered to tell me that I looked like a just came out of a rat explosion? I guess that was why people were giving me funny looks and avoiding me.

It took all my will power to make it to my car before I started crying. There was blood and other things (I'm glad that I didn't know what it was!) splattered on my jeans. The nausea was beginning to come back when I heard someone knock on the car window. _"Ahhh!! Just go away!" _ As much as I would have loved to ignore whoever it was, I looked up. "_Please don't let it be Edward_!" I prayed. It was someone worse!

Right outside my window was Mike! He was waving at me with a huge smile on his face. I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now-except for maybe Alice (She seemed to have a knack for cheering me up) I stared/glared at him for a moment, weighing my options.

I could drive away and either leave him standing there or run him over.

I could roll down the window, get a grip on myself, and be polite.

I could sit here and pretend to not notice the maniac waving at me even though I had already looked up at him.

I could sit here and hope that after a while he would give up and go away.

I carefully considered all of these. I was leaning toward the fist one, but I realized that there would be some witnesses as to how Mike Newton mysteriously got run over. "_Ok- scratch that idea!"_ The second one was not the least bit appealing. Number three would make me seem really stupid since it was obvious that I knew he was there. _"Alright- Number three won't work either." _That left me with either being nice or waiting out the storm so to speak. I didn't feel very patient at the moment so I decided I could tough it through number two- being nice. "_Ugh!"_

I drew in a deep breath and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I probably looked a mess, but I really didn't care what Mike thought of me. This morning _and _afternoon he had tried to display how fond he was of me. I shuddered.

The window rolled down and he was ecstatic. _"Oh joy!"_

"Hey, Bella!" Mike exclaimed. _"Oh please God, what did I do?!"_

"Hi Mike," I mumbled almost unintelligibly. To my dismay, he wasn't bothered by my lack of enthusiasm.

"So, would you like to join me for banana pancakes at IHOP on Saturday?" He asked eagerly, like he had been awaiting his chance to say this all day.

"_O.M.G.!!"_ He didn't even seem the least bit repulsed by the rat insides that were all over me. I'm sure I smelled bad too, but nothing can keep away Mike when he is on a mission. Even if he had failed this mission twice already today!

"No, Mike, I _do not_ want to go get pancakes with you!" I practically shouted. How could he do this? Didn't I just turn him down twice already today? It took my mind a minute to process this and that this wasn't some crazy hallucination from the aftershock of fainting. The only coherent thought I was able to form was, _"Mike had serious issues!" _Why did I have to suffer because of them?! _"Life is so unfair!"_

"Oh, that's alright. IHOP sells waffles too! Or you could get French toast, or eggs, or an omelet, or crepes, or something from the lunch menu, or..."

How did he have the entire IHOP menu memorized? Actually, why was he reciting it to me? This was too weird.

"Mike, I don't want to go to IHOP with you," I cut him off. I quickly realized how he would most likely start listing off different restaurants so I added, "I don't want to go anywhere with you on Saturday…. or any other day…I'm…uh…really busy. Yeah, that's it." I felt sort of bad, but I didn't know how to let him off easy if he was just going to keep finding loopholes in what I said. It was just like they say-You give a man an inch, and he takes a mile.

"Oh. OK." His smiled faded, and he turned to walk away with his shoulders slumped.

"_Ok, if he asks me out one more time…!"_ I thought as I slammed down on the gas pedal and race out of the parking lot. I should have already been home, if I hadn't waited to let some of the tears out in the parking lot. I had dance today, but it was a little later so I wasn't worried about the time.

Thankfully, I got home fast and had calmed myself down, so that I wouldn't need to give Charlie an explanation. I was still annoyed out of my mind at Mike, sort of scared of Rosalie, and mad at Edward for spilling guts all over me. Suddenly, he was no longer forgiven for that first day when he got me in trouble. Of all the things that had happened today, the Edward incidents were the most distressing.

"_Maybe I should become an exchange student and move to Norway!"_ As I walked in the house, that didn't seem like a half-bad idea. Norway might have some weird names for schools too, but I could live with that. I wouldn't be anywhere near these people, although I _would_ miss Alice. I'm sure I could find a Norwegian ballet company too. It would get pretty cold though. Plus, I don't speak Norwegian-that could be a bit of an issue.

I had finished pondering the ups and downs of fleeing the country and moving to Norway when I reached my room. I had decided that I would stay in Phoenix. Since I was still wearing my gruesome outfit, I changed into a clean T-shirt and some old sweats.

Charlie wasn't home yet, and my dance tonight didn't begin until 6:30 so I had some time. I got out my homework and began working. _"How had I survived this many years of math class?!"_

After about five minutes I had finished a few problems and couldn't stand it anymore. It was soooo boring! Even though math is always bad, today was particularly horrible. I went downstairs and grabbed a handful of pretzels. While I was taking a break, I flipped through some cookbooks to see what I should make tonight. I never made anything gourmet, but Charlie's probably thought I did. Anything was better than Charlie's 'cooking' so he called it. If he ever got a pet monkey, (Although I have no idea why he would) I'm sure the monkey would do far better. I found a recipe for chicken parmigiana that was one of my favorites.

I checked to make sure I had all the ingredients in order to waste some more time. I was rather good at procrastinating. I also put my clothes from today into the washer with lots of clean smelling detergent. Finally, I couldn't find anything else to do, so I headed back upstairs.

The math dragged out, but I made it through alive which exceeded my expectations. I did some other homework too and only had a little bit left for after dance. I was busy making dinner when Charlie entered the kitchen.

"Hey Bells, whatcha making?" He asked.

"Chicken Parmigiana," I replied, dumping noodles into the pot.

"Sounds good. How was school today?"

"Fine," I lied. School had been everything but fine! I was a really bad liar but either Charlie didn't notice or he didn't want to have to talk about it.

"That's good. I've got to go take care of a few things…" he said as he left room.

The silence didn't bother me, but I was going to have to wait for the pasta to boil, so I turned on the TV.

Some local news channel was on and they happened to be doing a segment on High School sports. I wasn't a huge sports fan but I doubted there was anything better on. I herd about Phoenix High's tennis team beating some other schools at a match over the weekend. _"Why can't _our_ school have a normal name like that?! Hmmm…. I wonder what the school mascot is? Please tell me it's not something like the fighting Fitmop mops!_" I took my cell phone out of my pocket and sent a text to Alice:

_What is the school mascot?_

I hit send and waited for an answer. I glanced back up at the small TV.

"Last night, the Fitmop Unicorns beat the Scottsdale Lions at their first away football game." The announcer on the screen said. _"No way! The Fitmop Unicorns?! Are they serious? That can't be right!"_

Oh my gosh! My school's mascot was a unicorn! That must give those football players some pride! I started cracking up laughing. I finally stopped when I realized that Charlie could probably hear me and might think I was going mad if he saw me sitting alone in a room, laughing my head off.

The sports channel was going on about what a close game it was, but how the Unicorns pulled through in the end and beat the Lions. They showed an interview with a player from the losing team. After that guy, they switched over to a different interview.

"Now I'm with the Fitmop team captain, Edward Masen," said a different anchor. Edward's face popped up on the screen. _"Ugh!"_ I switched the channel the moment I saw him. I had been seeing him far more than I liked lately. And most of those times ended with me getting hurt, humiliated, or on trouble. _"Stupid, arrogant, pompous, football captain!"_ I stomped over to the stove so that I could take out my anger on the tomato sauce.

Dinner was ready pretty soon after that so Charlie came in and began shoveling his food into his mouth. Well, at least it looked like he liked it.

"This is really good Bella," Charlie said when he finally decided to lay his fork down and take a breath.

"Thanks," I told him. The rest of the meal continued in a comfortable silence. When I was done, I took my plate over to the sink and rinsed it off before placing it in the dishwasher.

"I'm going to go to dance soon," I told Charlie. "It's supposed to finish by 8:15."

"Alright," Charlie said, piling seconds onto his plate. "You can drive yourself?"

"Yeah."

"OK, I'll be here if, so if you need anything just call."

"Alright," I said as I walked up the stairs to go change. He didn't need the confirmation; he was already engulfed in some hockey game on ESPN_. "I didn't even know he liked hockey! Oh well."_

I trudged to my drawer where I kept my dance stuff. I wasn't in the best of moods now that I knew I was officially a Fitmop Fighting Unicorn.

I drove my truck into the open space next to Alice's BMW. I hopped out and jogged toward the studio. I was earlier than usual, but I didn't mind. I would just warm up or stretch or something. I walked in and saw Ms. Sherry on the phone in her office. She smiled up at me as I passed.

Back toward the restrooms and the area where everyone got ready, I heard some voices. I continued around the corner to find Rosalie sitting on the floor in the splits, talking to the girl Alice had called Vera. Vera was trying to break in her pointe shoes, but still listened intently to whatever Rosalie was saying.

"Hey Bella!" came Alice's voice from a little ways back against the wall. I walked over to her and sat down beside her dance bag.

"Hey," I said. I settled down and started stretching. "I didn't realize that our school mascot was a unicorn!"

"Yeah, I know. Everyone seems pretty proud to be a prissy mythological creature, though! It's not fair! We get the weird school name and the pathetic mascot!" Alice said.

"Yeah, that does suck." I looked around and realized that the four of us were the only ones in the studio.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot! Are you OK?! You fainted in Biology!" Alice suddenly exclaimed, making me jump.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just really nasty. And then I sort of made Edward trip or vise versa and I fell and the stuff spilled on me…" I tried to mutter an explanation, but Alice cut me off.

"WHAT?!"

"We were dissecting rats and Edward went to throw away the leftover guts and stuff, but then I bumped into him and I fell and he slipped and the rat flew on top of me." Oh yeah-that was the second time I bumped into him that day and I was always the one who ended up falling. I recalled the morning's incident. He was like the ultimate bad luck charm or something.

"Huh? That's not what I heard. I didn't expect that anyone had the story right cause rumors spread soooo fast around our school and stuff but I thought it might be somewhat close. You see Angela told me that Ben told her that Tyler told him that your class was dissecting worms and you went to get the instructions and you tripped over a trash can which made you fall and then faint." She said in one breath.

"That is _definitely_ not what happened!"

"Alright. Tell me what _did_ happen then!" she said, her face glowing with curiosity.

"Ok, Ok. Edward and I are lab partners and our class-"

"You and Edward are lab partners?! I fell so bad for you, it must be really annoying..." she interrupted me.

"Chill, can I just tell the story?" I said, cutting her off this time from her rant on how annoying Edward was. I looked over at Rosalie who was now staring at me. I shouldn't blame her; She probably just heard her brother's name and was wondering what we were talking about. However- this was Rosalie Masen. I had the right to blame her for everything because of her pure evil-ness. A few other people that I recognized from yesterday's class began making their way in.

"Alright. Edward and I are lab partners and our class was dissecting _rats_." I shuddered. "Anyway, I was totally disgusted the whole time but I actually made it to the end alive. Edward went to take the dissection pan thing over to the counter and throw out what was left of the rat. I went to go hang up the aprons." Alice opened her mouth like she was about to say something and interrupt me, but then she closed it again when she saw me glaring at her. Instead, she stayed quiet with a pouty look.

"I went to go hang up the aprons, but then Edward and I sort of ran into each other and we both tripped. Edward caught himself, but I fell flat on the floor. When Edward was trying to catch himself, the dissection pan slipped out of his hand and the rat landed on me and I fainted. Is that good enough?" I told her, exasperated. _ "Wow. The story sounds even more embarrassing when you say it out loud!"_

"OK," Alice said slowly, calculating all of this new information. "That makes a whole lot more sense. It still sounds horrible and mortifying and all that, but at least it seems pretty logical now. I mean I couldn't figure out for the life of me why you would be poking a worm with a pipe cleaner… Rumors." She sighed.

"You know what? I'm not even going to ask!" Well, now at least half of the school thinks that I fainted while prodding a worm with a fuzzy piece of wire! That's just terrific!

There were about ten people in the room now, and I realized that we had only ten minutes before class started. I peeked at Rosalie again and she was back to talking to Vera. I pulled on my flats and started warming up and stretching. Alice was stretching too. I hadn't realized before that she was really flexible. I was pretty flexible, but it had taken a lot of work to get that way. I had always been jealous of people who were just like that naturally. The time passed quickly with a few more short conversations. Ms. Sherry called us all into the large room when it was time to begin.

"Come on in, girls," she hollered from near the racks of CDs she was hunched over. Everyone got up and walked in. We pulled out the bars so that they were in the center. I was with Alice and Angela again.

Ms. Sherry came to the center of the room. She looked out the window toward the room we all just came from and smiled.

"Girls, I have a bit of an announcement. Joining us today is Edward Masen. He will be dancing with us for several weeks," she motioned to the back of the room.

"_What?!"_ I thought. _"NO! Edward Masen must be a common name around here. It _can not _be the person I'm thinking of!"_ Every head in the room turned to look at the doorway. Sure enough, Edward Masen was standing there. My jaw literally dropped through the floor. This was the Edward Masen that went to my school!_ "Ahhhh!!"_ He looked extremely awkward and embarrassed, yet somehow hot at the same time. _"No he doesn't!"_ I argued with myself. The room was silent and every dancer was stunned. Next to me, Alice's mouth was hanging open too. _"O.M.G!"_

The only person who looked somewhat calm was Rosalie. She must have known about this. She was trying to not crack up laughing at the sight of her football captain brother wearing black dance shoes.

He gave a nervous smile and took another step into the room.

"Well then, let's begin. We will take it a little easy at first since Edward hasn't done ballet before." Ms. Sherry said. She gave us a quick combination to do and then turned to find some music.

**A/N- Sorry that was kin of a long chapter. The next one will probably be shorter. I hope you liked it. You must be intrigued on how Edward's first ballet class is going to go! Please wait for my next chapter to find out!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Remember-if you want some chapters in Edward's point of view please tell me in your review!!**


	6. You Have Got To Be Kidding!

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N- Ok. I know I haven't updated for an eternity, but please forgive me! I'm a REALLY slow writer and I wasn't sure what I was going to do for this chapter anyways. But here it is! This is in EDWARD'S POV! I got a LOT or reviews so thank you sooooooo so so much! A lot of people also wanted Edward's POV so here it is! I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: As sad as it is, we don't own the wonderful and fantabulous series Twilight. So, ha, you can't sue us!! Twilight© **

**Edward's POV:**

"Good practice guys," I said as I jogged into the locker room. It was _so_ hot outside and the Coach had made us run drills out there for the entire football period. I burst through the doors and was greeted by cool, air-conditioned air. _"Ahhh…"_ I took off my shirt and leaned against the metal lockers, which were ice cold.

After a moment, the rest of the team came in so I opened my locker and started changing. A couple of guys high-fived me, on their way in. Everyone was still panting and chugging down multiple water bottles by the minute. I was all ready so I sat down on the bench right as Coach Higgins called my name. Grudgingly, I dragged myself over to his office.

"Yeah Coach?" I asked. He was sitting in his desk chair by the computer and his couch was calling my name.

"Edward, why don't you close the door and have a seat?" He instructed. _"Hallelujah! Yes!"_ I did what he told me and then flopped on to the seat. "There's something I want to talk to you about." He began a bit hesitantly. _"Oh god… this doesn't sound so good…"_

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you're the team captain so you're sort of responsible for the team and how they play. Plus, they all look up to you. And you are all doing great on defense but… your offense isn't so great. I'm saying that about the whole team… including you."

"Oh. OK. I'll work on it and try to help the team-" I started but Coach cut me off.

"No. I have a plan that I think will help you and in turn help the team. You see, I'm watching you and you just aren't moving around the field so easily. Basically, your playing is kind of sloppy and clumsy."

"_Gosh! I thought I was pretty good. Did he just bring me here to tell me how bad I am?!"_

"So, " He started up again. "I have decided that it would be best for you to take some ballet classes."

"What?!" He could _not _be serious! Ballet? Are you kidding me? No! Never! The coach has just lost his mind- that's all! He can't possibly expect me to take _ballet!!_ Ugh! I don't even like thinking about it!

"I know you probably don't want to do this but it's for the good of he team. It will help you. I have everything all set. You will begin this afternoon at Arsta Academy of Dance. My sister is a good friend with the director and I got her to accept you. It turns out that they need some male dancers…"

I was only catching parts of this since I was still partially in shock that he was actually going to make me do ballet. Ha! I wonder why they can't get enough male dancers? An average man would have ballet at the very top of his priority list.

"Here is the schedule. I will let you miss after school practices on these days since you will be practicing something else. I'm going to have you do this for about a month and then I will see if it's helping. All you need to do is sign here." He handed me a clipboard with several papers on it and a pen.

"Uh… Coach? I would _really_ rather not do this. Can't I just train extra hard or something?"

"No. I want you to try dancing." He said in a voice that implied he wouldn't be easily swayed from this loony idea.

"Please." I begged him. "I will seriously do anything other than this."

"No. You will do ballet unless you would like someone else to be Captain."

"Fine." I sighed, giving up. I grabbed the papers and signed them. "Wait, I'm starting _today_?"

"Yes. Don't worry- I called your mother earlier and she will get you everything you need. She thought this would be a great experience for you," Coach said. He turned back around to his computer and started typing something. I finished the signatures and handed him the clipboard.

"Oh come on! It won't be _that_ bad. The pros do it!" He said as I trudged out. _"Great. Now I was officially taking ballet classes! Can't wait to tell Rose- she'll die laughing. Well, this should be fun!"_ I walked back to my locker on the end and grabbed my stuff.

Emmett walked up to me, "Hey dude, what was that about?"

"I'll tell you later." I mumbled to him. The bell rang and everyone headed out for lunch. Emmett was next to me as we got out to the hallway.

"So… you gonna tell me?" Emmett asked, eager to hear whatever I was keeping from him.

"I said later." I told him, not in the mood to have him laughing at me.

"That was then. This is later. Come on, tell me." He wasn't going to let me go in peace unless I told him. Besides- he would find out soon enough.

"OK, fine, Coach Higgins is making me take ballet classes to help with my offense," and then came the explosion.

"WHAT?!" Emmett screamed. "You have to be kidding me! No way! That's hilarious!"

"Shut up. I don't want the whole school to know!" I whispered.

"Sorry. But seriously- you dancing. That's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"Well I'm glad that my suffering is amusing to you! Just don't tell anyone." We were now entering the cafeteria and a bunch of cheerleaders came running up to us. I sped up and began filling a hysterically laughing Emmett in on the details. The facts were finally beginning to settle in and once I thought about it- it actually was really funny. But all I wanted to do now was wallow in self-pity at my misfortune.

Right as I was about to sit down, I caught the new girl looking at me from a few tables away. I remembered her from yesterday when she got mad at me for getting her in trouble and then running in to her today. What was her name? Bella. That was it. I liked her- she actually hated me unlike all the lovesick girls here and was really hot. I don't know- there was just something about her.

I looked away as I sat down next to Rose. Emmett sat on her other side and started telling her my news. She was laughing even harder than Emmett while I sat there scowling. I heard Emmett say something about Arsta Academy and my dear sister Rosalie gasped and stared at me.

"You're going to Arsta Academy?!" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied, not seeing why this was so important.

"Edward! That's where I go! Oh my god! This is too funny!" She said as she began laughing again.

Wow. This just got even worse. Now I would have to suffer through dance classes with my sister! Why don't we just throw in my parents too and make it a family affair! I put my head in my hands and leaned on the table.

"Both of you better not utter a word to anyone!" I told them. "If you do, then your life with seriously be at stake."

"Ooooh! I'm scared now!" Rose said, unsuccessfully trying to hold back more laughter.

"Me too." Emmett added. "All those murderous male ballerinas are so threatening!"

"Shut up! It's for the team," I mumbled.

"Sure…" Emmett and Rosalie said together.

Ugh! This sucked. They were _never_ going to let me live this one down.

I trudged to my Volvo at the end of the day and got it started while I waited for Rosalie. I was thankful that school was finally over, but now I had to face something even scarier- _ballet! _Ahhhh!! I felt like horror music should start playing right now. It seemed necessary. I tried to think of something to distract myself and found the perfect thing.

I thought back to Biology. I remembered going through those information sheets that Coach had given me when that new girl came in. She looked at me funny when I hid them immediately, but there was no way I was going to let anyone else no about this. I probably shouldn't have even told Emmett but he was my best friend and I'm sure Rosalie would have brought it up at some point.

Then we had to dissect those rats. It was pretty nasty, but I didn't really care. Bella seemed to care though. She was already green and looked like she was about to puke before the teacher even made her do anything. When she wasn't totally disgusted and turning green she was pretty cute.

Well no reason for hoping to hook up with her now that I got her in trouble and accidentally tripped her and spilled rat guts all over her. Yeah- I probably wasn't on the top of her best friend list. I did carry her to the nurse's office though. That should count for something. Then again, she was unconscious while I did that so I doubt she noticed or cares about my noble act. I was pondering this when Rosalie flew into car and knocked me out my thoughts.

"Hey! Let's hurry on home. You wouldn't want to be late for your first dance class, now would you?" She said in an amused tone.

"Whatever" I replied, as I slid the car out of the spot to make my way out of the crowded parking lot. I was driving by the far side of the lot when I saw Mike Newton (A.K.A.- the weirdest guy in school who held the record for being turned down and rejected by the most girls) standing next to an old red Chevy pickup. "_Oh great- here he goes again…"_ Then I saw Bella stick her head out of the window and shake her head 'no' at him. _"Poor girl- gets dissected rat remains all over her and has to deal with Mike all in one day."_ I thought as I drove on home.

Rose was pretty quiet during the drive home. She was probably texting her friends or something. When I pulled into our long driveway and parked she grabbed her bag and swiftly went into the house.

My mom, Esme, was in the kitchen cooking something. What a surprise. That's all she ever does. I'm definitely not complaining though- she is an amazing chef and that just means lots of good food for me!

"Hey, honey!" She said, turning away from the stove to wash her hands and then come over to me. "I heard about your big news! This is so exciting!"

"Um, yeah. So I guess Coach called you?"

"Yep, and I went out and everything you're going to need. She was pulling out a bag she had tucked in the corner of the kitchen. It had some funny brand name I never heard of and a logo of those special ballet shoe things that girls wear.

"Thanks, I guess." I said as she started taking things out.

"Alright. I know that you don't want to do this, but I'm sure your Coach knows best and this will help you with your football. Here are you shoes…" Mom said, pulling out what looked like black versions of those fabric shoes that Rosalie wears.

I really wasn't interested in my sister's dancing but that's all she ever does and there's a bunch of dance stuff lying around everywhere so you start to pick up on this kind of thing. "Here are some sweat pants for you to wear. The lady at the sore said it was what most male dancers preferred. She also said you could probably just wear a T-shirt with them so you can do that tonight. I wasn't sure about everything but you can ask your instructor and we can get you anything else you need."

"Fine" I huffed, taking the bag from her. How could she be so excited for me? And I had to wear _sweat pants_? Ugh! What's so bad about jeans? I stomped up the stairs to my room and dumped out the bag's contents on my bed. I had about 45 minutes before I needed to leave so I decided to try to get some of my history homework done.

I settled down and tried to calm myself out of my crappy mood, but it wasn't easy. Especially when you're reading about the War of 1812, which you really don't care about. Plus, you have twenty questions looming ahead for when you finish memorizing this chapter of the textbook. It took me a whole thirty minutes to finish one section cause I zoning out and thinking about everything other then what I was supposed to be reading. I decided I would get ready for my class later.

I hopped up from my desk and went over to my bed where I cringed at the sight of my dance supplies. I slipped into the thin black sweats and pulled a mostly plain gray T-shirt on. I grabbed my gym bag out of my closet and stuffed the papers, the shoes, my phone, and some other random things that I thought I might potentially need for survival purposes.

Apparently Rose liked to go early, so that meant I was right on time. We took my car since it was already in the driveway. During the fifteen-minute drive, Rosalie was trying to console me and make me think that this wouldn't be too bad while I grumbled about how unfair my life is. When we pulled into the small center where the studio was located, my sister leaped out of the car and skipped into the building. I turned of the car but continued to slouch down in my seat. I wasn't ready to go in there yet. Plus, I had a strange feeling that Rosalie was enjoying this _way_ too much.

After a final ten minutes of sulking, I still had no idea what to expect. Class was going to start in about two minutes, so I slowly walked through the lot and into the building of doom. This time I could hear the 'Jaws' music as I got closer and closer to social suicide. _"Wait. I'm a man. I can tough this out like one!"_ I tried telling myself. I took a deep breath and opened the door. The small entrance way was empty and I could faintly hear a female voice farther down the hall. I dumper my stuff down on a bench and put on my ballet shoes. _"There is something so wrong with that sentence!"_

I was all ready and decided it was now or never. I walked down the narrow hallway and glanced through the window into the studio. A middle-aged woman smiled back at me. I opened the door to the actual studio part of the place. I stood there, most likely looking like a complete idiot. There was a lady at the front of the room who seemed to be addressing all the girls standing around.

"Girls, I have a bit of an announcement," the woman started to say. "Joining us today is Edward Masen. He will be dancing with us for several weeks," she said, motioning toward me. _"Pease just kill me now!"_

Every girl in the place, which was about twenty turned around to gape at me. I recognized five or six of them from my school. Rosalie was trying her hardest not to crack up. _"Well this definitely isn't awkward…"_ I looked around and hesitantly took a step forward with a nervous smile.

Then I saw her. _Bella_ was staring at me with her mouth wide open, complete disbelief on her face. _"No!!"_ I could _not_ believe _she_ was here. She looked pretty hot too but that was beside the point. _"Well I guess this is the beginning of the end…. Tell my mom I love her…"_

The teacher noticed the tension and decided to start the class. "Well then, let's begin. We will take it a little easy at first since Edward hasn't done ballet before." Then she started rattling off a bunch of words that I couldn't understand except when she added 'then', or 'after that', or 'alright- let's go for it'.

"Edward, why don't you go on over to this bar here. Just do your best and try to follow what everyone else is doing," the teacher said, motioning to the bar where Bella and some other people stood. I recognized one as Alice Cullen. I slowly walked over while the teacher went through some songs.

"Uh, hi." I said, standing on the other side of the bar from Bella and Alice.

"Hey," they said at the same time. Then, turned around to face the other way. Alice looked mad, but she always hated me. Bella just looked sort of upset and kind of confused.

I sighed. I really wasn't a very good dancer. This should be interesting. Well… here goes nothing.

**So… did you like it?! Sorry if you hate it cause I wasn't really sure how to write in Edward's POV. The next chapter will probably be Bella's POV of Edward's first class! I'll try to update soon. Remember- PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading them! Hope you like it! Please keep reading!**


End file.
